Magical Battle Ghosts
Magical Battle Ghosts is the story of magical Battle Ghosts that battle. The Battle Ghost squad consists of 9 battle ghosts. There cannot be an even number of battle ghosts because only odd numbers are ill omens, and ghosts are associated with bad luck. There was a tenth battle ghost, but the rest of the battle ghosts brutally murdered him with their spirit-shooting pistols. Battle ghosts usually specialize in ninjitsu, and are experts at firing spirit pistols. Spirit pistols are guns that shoot ghosts instead of bullets. When a spirit pistol hits a ghost,it makes them implode because ghost bodies are empty, and having another ghost inside of them would shock their systems. On the other hand, when a spirit pistol hits any other creature that is alive, it transforms that creature into a ghost. The effects of the spirit pistols on zombies, however, are still unknown. Battle Ghosts can become invisible, but only when they desire it. The amount of time they can be invisible varies, depending on a Battle Ghost's power level. When that time runs out, the Battle Ghost returns to its original form. An event that all Battle Ghosts must celebrate (according to the Battle Ghost Code) is Easter. During Easter, the Battle Ghosts preform rituals to strengthen their powers, including a paticular ritual where the battle ghosts paint a dead lamb with many colors. After the paint has dried, the battle ghosts circle around the colorful carcas and meditate. :Battle Ghosts never turn down a battle. To do so would go against the Battle Ghost Code. Battle Ghosts can battle eachother, other creatures, and inanimate objects, like planets and stars. They are also always engaging in a battle against society, because they are discriminated against and persecuted because of their magical powers. Each Battle Ghost has power over a specific element or force, and they can combine their powers to create stronger magic. The Beginning The first battle ghost was a young man who had died from an internet accident. He became a ghost shortly after death, discovering the wonders of ghost magic. At first, this ghost used his powers for fun. He would travel around the town he used to live in and play ridiculous pranks on the townsfolk, like setting their houses on fire. He learned later on that Ghost magic was not meant for this use. It started when the other spirits around him started to avoid him and start rumors about him, until he was all alone. He became so lonely that he fell into a deep depression, causing him to retreat inside of his mind. During this period, he learned all of the answers he needed, including the Battle Ghost Code. In the Battle Ghost Code, it is written that Battle Ghosts must only use their powers in battle. After finding this out, the first ghost decided to assemble a group of other Battle Ghosts like him. He met the second member of the Battle Ghost squad, a ghost boy who had just turned 10, at the valley of the Spirit Mountains. After much convincing, the second ghost decided to join. They both began a journey to find the other seven battle ghosts, battling together and increasing their powerlevels. The first Battle Ghost helped train the young Battle Ghost, and they became great friends. The Two New Members : A year after the two members of the Battle Ghost squad began their journey, they met the next two members, a pair of twin ghost girls. At first, the two ghost boys were suspicious of the twins, and decided to battle them to see if they could trust them. The Twins were weak and lost the battle, so the two members trusted them. They are skilled in ghost magic and could destroy fifteen planets. A Long Lost Friend The four members of the Battle Ghost squad set out yet again on a journey to find more members, since four was an even number, and they couldn't decide who to kill. They returned to the first battle ghost's home town, and encountered the death of a man about the same age as the first Battle Ghost. The man had died of an explosion on the inside of his brain. The explosion was caused by an overload of information. Upon seeing this new ghost man, the first ghost was shocked to discover that he was actually a close friend from his childhood. This new ghost was silent and brooding, and scared all of the other members with his cold, gray gaze. They wondered about his dark past. Even the first ghost, who had known him since childhood, didn't know much about him. That is how mysterious he was. Now with five members, the Battle Ghost Squad continued on in search of battles. The Sixth Member As the Battle Ghost Squad reached the River of Mystique, they decided to take a rest. They awoke to a loud, awesome battle between a pink-haired ghost girl and two bears. The Ghost girl was pinned by the bears, and was about to be killed, until the First Battle Ghost stepped in to save her. With the help of the other four members, he disintegrated the bears and saved the Ghost girl. The Battle Ghost Squad tried to get her to join their ranks, but she was stubborn. Despite this, they didn't give up on trying to convince her. She finally accepted their proposal and the Sixth Member was born. After this, the Battle Ghosts came to a startling conclusion. The were once again at an even number, so one of them had to go. The Battle Ghosts decided to engage in a battle between the six of them, and the five who survive would stay on the squad. It was brutal and full of passion, with spirit pistols shooting ghosts at every direction and the Battle Ghosts each letting out their Battle Ghost cries into the tension-filled air. Finally, they all fell down to their knees, exhausted, deciding that there would be no winners and they would have to go in search of a seventh member.